I Remember
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: After running away from Belarus, Russia hides out in the woods. While hiding he remembers how their lives used to be before they fell apart. Can anything change? and will it? Slight angst, but not much. Rated for a little swearing.


**Basically the only background you need for this is Belarus is Russia's younger sister, and Ukraine is Russia's older sister, they both love him, there's nothing factual in this, and this contains flash backs from when Belarus was younger. In the beginning is present day.**

**I hate writing flashback, because it can lead to confusion. I will label the flash backs and they will be written in Italics. **

**By the way, I'm getting stabbed by Belarus and crushed with a pipe for this, the least you can do is give some reviews so my death doesn't go to waste.**

**Disclamer: And if I owned Hetalia, there would be death for anyone who forgot Canada. So ya as you can see that never happened, never will happen, so I don't own Hetalia!**

***HETALIA***

Russia cowers behind the nightstand in his bedroom, as his little sister tries breaking his bedroom door down again. She was insisting crazy thoughts again, like marring her. Russia loves both of his sister and would always protect them, but marring was just so...wrong in many ways. He knew his sister's love him too, but it terrifies him when they showed their love in ways like this. Well it was mainly Belarus that shows her love like this.

Her fist brakes through the door, and she tries to unlatch the lock. Russia screams and backs away even farther from the door.

"Big Brother! Open this door! We can become one and be the greatest nation to live!" Belarus yells from the other side of the door.

Deciding he'd rather not wait for Belarus to brake through the rest of his security, Russia opens his window, grabs his coat and hat, climbs onto the roof, and jumps. He falls into a near by snow bank. This would have kill most people, but Russia was fine. He stands up and starts running. He trips on his beloved scarf, that Belarus stares at enviously and jealously and Ukraine had given him as a gift. It was so long that it almost touched the ground when it was on right. He takes a moment to fix his scarf before running again into the night.

In his room he can hear the door give way, and Belarus come in.

"Big Brother? Where the hell are you?" She screeches.

Russia runs even faster and thankfully makes it to the cover of the forest. Once he was hidden, he lets out a relieved sigh. He slumps down against a tree, childishly playing with the ends of his scarf.

Belarus hadn't always been like this. No. She had been a young carefree sister. She had been possessive at a young age; she didn't let anyone come near Russia. At first he thought it was just sisterly love, the same thing he would do for her if she was in trouble. How-ever it got worst over the years.

"Where did I go wrong." Russia sighs out loud. Why hadn't he stopped her from become so insane? Why didn't he notice the danger(Warning) signs before it was to late?

He looks down at the scarf again. He remembered when Ukraine gave it to him. He had been so cold from the snow, and it was her favorite scarf.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Ukraine took off her scarf and wrapped it around him._

"_Are you sure? It's your favorite scarf?" He had attempted to protest._

"_I'm sure." She smiled._

_Belarus had be so angry and tried to pull it off._

"_Natalia, that's not nice." Ukraine scolded, "You don't want Russia to catch a cold do you?"_

"_The hell with colds." Belarus had spat before latching onto Russia's arm refusing to let go until he took of the scarf. Perhaps it was because of the scarf, Russia now had a piece of Ukraine with him. But Belarus had nothing to give him so that he had something to remember her by and have with him_

_**End Flash Back:**_

What Ukraine had done was so kind. It was the type of thing you should do for your family. Russia had worn that scarf everyday afterwords. Not only did the scarf remind him of his older sister Ukraine, but he also remembered when his little sister had tried to make something for him to wear.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Russia had been secretly watching Belarus and __Lithuania in the sitting room. It was a pretty small room, with a big fire place, a black sofa, two black chairs, and a few decorations around the room. Russia watched with curiosity, not envy or anger._

_Belarus had been trying to make a hat for Russia to wear, like he wears that scarf. She had threatened Lithuania to help her make it. He agreed, even though he wasn't all to sure him-self on how to make one._

_It was pretty amusing watching the two. They didn't know what to do, and the hat became a ball of material. Belarus was getting frustrate and threw the 'hat' into the fire. Then she slapped poor Lithuania and stormed out of the room. Russia hid from sight in the shadows, as Belarus stormed down the hall into her room. She slammed the door loudly._

_Russia carefully looked back into the room to see Lithuania curled up one the floor shaking. He stared at the burning ash remains of the hat that he had been forced to help __with. There was a red mark on his cheek, form where Belarus had slapped him. He lied __there trembling for a few more minutes. Russia couldn't stand to look at the pitiful scene anymore and walked away. Latvia had walked in a few moments later and helped him __up. The two walk back to their shared room._

_**End Flash Back:**_

"So sad." Russia muttered. It had been a nice thing she tried to do for him, yet it turned so violent.

Russia sigh for maybe the hundredth time. His breath came out in a white cloud. It was so nice before all the violence. Despite what most people thought, Russia never wanted violence. Just like his sister sweet things turns violent out of nowhere! It's just how they were.

"But how nice things were before the violence." Russia smiled.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Back then the three 'siblings' had been close. So close no one would dare say they weren't family. Before Belarus had turn so...insane. Before Russia scared everyone. Before the centuries of blood shade to twist and destroy their little family._

_Belarus had waken up from a nightmare crying. Russia came in and knelt down next to her._

"_Natalia, what's wrong?" He asked._

"_I had a nightmare th-that..." She didn't finish, before she pulled her brother into a hug._

"_Shhh" Russia shushed his sister. "It's ok. It was only a bad dream. It won't happen."_

"_How do you know?" Belarus asked him._

"_I won't let it." Russia replied smiling warmly._

"_Really." Her eyes were wide and hopeful, as she stared at her brother._

"_Da."_

_Russia stayed with her, until she had fallen fast asleep. As he chuckled and wiped a strand of silver hair out of his sister's sleeping face, he couldn't help but wonder what had scared his sister so much._

_**End Flash Back:**_

If only he had known that the nightmare would come true, and that he would end up braking his promises. The terrifying dream had been that Russia left, and he rejected her. To Belarus him running away in terror when she tried to show her love was exactly that. She was rejected. And ever since then she had made a vowel to make sure she wouldn't quit until her nightmare ended.

It had been an hour since he ran away, and the cold was starting to bother him. Figuring it was safe to return home, he stands and walks back home slowly.

When he arrives home, no one greets him. No Baltic's, no Ukraine, and no Belarus. It put Russia slightly on edge really. After looking around the house he sees Ukraine reading, and the Baltic states asleep. How-ever still no Belarus. He returns to his room, and cringes at the door. It had a hole in it, the door nob was ripped off, it was splintered in many place's, and was now laying off it's hinges.

"I'll have to get a new door now, da?" he mutters to him-self. "again." he adds sadly.

He walk closer when suddenly he hears something. Was someone...crying? He quickly walks forward and stands in his door way. He scans his room and sees Belarus sitting on the floor cradling one of Russia's jackets.

"N-Natalia?" he asks in shock and a little horror. _'was she like this the whole time?'_

She turned to him slowly. He eyes are red and puffy from crying. Russia walks over to her and wraps an arm around her.

"W-why d-do y-you always r-r-run B-Big B-Brother?" She sobs. Russia didn't know how to respond, so he just holds her close. "Big Brother?" She asked after a while.

"Da." He respond, slowly something his sister's hair down, and wiping away her tears.

"Can we be fixed?" she asked, "Can our small family be fixed."

"Like glass that falls from the Federation Tower." Russia replies sadly. "But we can try. As long as you **stop** trying to become one with Russia. Da?"Russia says with a little humor in his tone. Belarus laughs a little, and nods. "Ok. Then we can try." Russia confirms.

The two hug each other for a while longer, before Russia help his little sister to her room. She gets dressed, while he stands in the hallway, and then he tucks her in bed. It was like when they were younger.

"спокойной ночи Belarus."

"спакойнай ночы Big Brother."

Russia waited until she was fast asleep, then he walked back to his room. And fell asleep.

**Translations:**

"**спокойной ночи" - Good night (Russian)**

"**спакойнай ночы" - Good night (Belorussian)**

**Federation Tower- is one of the tallest buildings in Moscow Russia if I'm right. I'm sure it has another name, but this is the only one I have.**

**I'm hoping Belarus wasn't to O.O.C. I tread to have it make some what sense. The whole nightmare thing I made up.**

**I wrote it in about an hour, maybe less? I just wanted to post it so you know I'm not dead. (that and my luck with stories write now sucks. My chapters keep getting deleted on my computer, I have writers block, etc...) I'm trying to get back to work on all my other stories, and if you want to read more about it than go to my profile; I have it written at the bottom. **

**End!**


End file.
